Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Examples of these devices include smartphones, tablets, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. To protect these devices from damage resulting from everyday use, a user can install the device in a protective case. Certain protective cases include a built-in screen protector that covers a display screen of the electronic device and allows a user to interact with the display screen. Unfortunately, these products do not allow the user to quickly and easily exchange a first screen protector for a second screen protector, since removal of the built-in screen protector requires complete disassembly of the protective case. Consequently, the user cannot easily exchange a clear membrane for a privacy membrane when the user moves from a private environment, such as their home or office, to a public environment, such as an airport terminal or subway station.
Adhesive screen protectors provide an alternative to protective cases with built-in screen protectors. Adhesive screen protectors are applied directly to the display screen and, unlike built-in screen protectors, allow the user to replace a first screen protector with a second screen protector. Unfortunately, adhesive screen protectors are not reusable, so switching between a first and second screen protector requires the first screen protector to be discarded, which can be costly and wasteful. In addition, adhesive screen protectors should be applied in a clean environment to avoid introducing dust, lint, and other particles between the display screen and the screen protector. These particles create bubbles and aberrations that are undesirable since they obscure the display screen and may interfere with operation of the screen. Moreover, adhesive screen protectors require time and patience to apply properly. During installation, the user may be required to apply the adhesive screen protector and then use a squeegee device to eliminate trapped air bubbles. In view of these considerations, adhesive screen protectors are not well-suited to being rapidly installed or interchanged in outdoor environments.